


Joke's on our parents

by larrycaring



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Closeted Character, Closeted Louis, Coming Out, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Louis has a twin named Carla, M/M, Sort Of, all is well, but not really, he dates a boy, inspired by a tweet, ooooooh you'll see, she dates a girl, the boy is Harry, you guess it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring
Summary: Louis and Carla, the Tommo twins, come up with a plan to get their respective boyfriend and girlfriend to sleep over. Their parents are strict on one rule: no funny business, which means: no sharing a room with their other half.Thankfully, their parents believe Carla is dating Harry and Louis is dating Em. They manage to get Louis to share a room with Harry, and Carla with Em.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 36
Kudos: 175





	Joke's on our parents

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is slightly inspired by this tweet:
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> This fic had been sitting on my draft **FOREVER**. I just crossed everything and started something new. Wrote it within an hour or so. Hope it turns out okay.
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy it! :)
> 
> As always, thank you to my baby [Liz](https://twitter.com/rogueskimo) for beta'ing my fic!

“Mom, can Em come over tonight?”

“You too?” Maryse Tomlinson said, frowning a bit. 

Louis glanced at his twin sister, Carla, who was sat at the kitchen island, eyes engrossed on the screen of her laptop, though he plainly knew her attention was on them. He also knew that, a few minutes ago, she had asked their mom if her “boyfriend” Harry could come over. Louis also knew Carla was trying _very hard_ not to laugh. He averted his gaze so that he wouldn’t start laughing as well. They needed to pull this off. “Yeah, it’s Friday night, Mom, come on.”

Maryse pondered it while putting away the groceries. Lous was helping her, hoping that his good action would grant him the authorisation for tonight. “Alright,” she conceded easily, before pointing a finger at him. “But you know the rules, young man. It’s like I told your sister: No sleeping in the same room.”

“But Mooom,” Louis pretended to argue, overdoing his whine. He could see that Carla was now biting down hard on her bottom lip, trying to control herself.

“Nu-uh,” Maryse said, waving her finger. “No funny business while you guys are still under my roof. Take it or leave it.”

Louis pouted, but he was secretly smiling in delight. Their plan was heading in the right direction. “So you’ll have my girlfriend and Car’s boyfriend to sleep on the couch tonight?”

Maryse paused her hand mid-air. She had been putting the milk in the fridge. Louis could see the gears inside her heads turning. She stayed silent as she placed all the rest of the milk bottles inside, at their rightful place. Finally, she said, “Harry will share a room with you, Louis, and Emily can sleep in Car’s room. That okay with you all?”

Louis internally grinned. “Fine with me.”

“Okay,” Carla had replied at the same time, a bit too quick, but Maryse didn’t seem to register.

See, Louis’ parents were cool. They were a bit strict on certain rules, but overall they were cool. Louis and Carla figured their parents would be totally okay with their... well, with their sexuality—if they knew. But that was the problem. If they knew, they wouldn’t let Louis sleep in the same room as his boyfriend Harry, and Carla wouldn’t be able to share with her girlfriend, Em. So, it was a win-win situation for now.

“Perfect,” Maryse said with a grin, sounding genuinely pleased that the situation had worked out—and quite easily at that. Louis felt only a bit guilty. “Now, what do you guys want to eat for dinner?”

*********

**To: Harry**

_Green light! Mission’s a success! Come whenever you’re ready._

**From: Harry**

_Been ready my whole life, baby!_

_I’m kidding. I’ll be there at 9:15._

“That Harry?” Carla whispered.

Louis didn’t even try to mask his grin. He was sitting on his bed, and Carla joined him. They had just finished setting up a mattress for Harry, and although his door was closed, they needed to be quiet. It would be a shame if their plan were to fail by a stupid mistake, such as exposing themselves by speaking too loud.

“Yeah. He’ll be there in fifteen minutes or so. What about Em?”

“You’ll need to greet her at the door in five minutes or so,” his sister grinned.

It was weird to play a part. At school, everyone knew about them. Everybody knew Louis Tomlinson was dating Harry Styles, and that Carla Tomlinson was dating Emily Vander. They were the twins who fell for a same sex partner. Louis supposed they were lucky not to live in a small town, where gossip would ultimately find its way to their parents. But still, it was a miracle Maryse and Mark Tomlinson hadn’t found out about Louis and Carla’s secret yet. Again, Louis felt a bit shitty for lying to their parents, and he knew Carla felt that way too.

“We’ll tell them, eventually,” Carla whispered, as if she had been sensing Louis’ thoughts. (Louis sometimes wondered if the twin telepathy link was a thing.) Even if Louis was pretty positive their parents would react well, he also knew Carla was very hesitant to come out to them still. In fact, her attraction to Emily was still fairly new. They had been dating for four months. Louis and Harry were a different story. They’d known each other for three years, been together for two. Again, it was a wonder that his parents hadn’t found out. Especially Maryse. She was good at detecting bullshit. Louis liked to think he got that talent from his mother.

“Whenever you’re ready, love,” Louis reassured his sister. He gently tapped his sister’s hand that was resting on the bed. “Don’t worry about it. Just enjoy your evening tonight.” He grimaced. “Not too much, though.”

Carla mirrored his expression. “You know, just because we managed to get our partners to sleep in the same bedroom as us, doesn’t mean—”

“I know,” Louis rushed to interrupt, wide-eyed. “Please, don’t finish that sentence.” He really didn’t need to know more. Besides, they had promised their mother: No funny business. Hey, Louis and Carla were lying alright, but they could respect some part of the contract, okay?

The doorbell rang, and Louis knew it was his cue. He rose from the bed with a grin. “I hope you don’t mind if I kiss your girlfriend.”

Carla only hit him with her foot when he walked past her.

*********

“Lou, you’re so cheating!”

“No, I’m not!” Louis threw an exaggerated, affronted look at his boyfriend. “How could I be cheating?”

Harry barked a laugh, throwing his head back. Louis was tempted to lick his neck—there was a very nice looking vein popping—but he figured his sister and her girlfriend wouldn’t appreciate that. “I don’t know how, but somehow you’ve managed,” Harry accused.

Louis glared at him. “You’re ridiculous. But you thinking I can manage to cheat even when this game is _supposedly_ uncheatable makes me happy, so I’ll take it.” He blew a kiss at Harry, who caught it. They were sitting next to each other.

The Tomlinsons had a bungalow in their garden, which was relatively small, but big enough to accomodate an impromptu night in. They were seventeen years old, and it was a Friday night, but playing this card game, which Louis couldn’t remember the name of, was enough. He had Harry, and his sister had Em, and they were content.

“You guys are disgusting,” Em smirked. She never bit her tongue and always spoke her mind. Louis liked her. He flipped her off in response. Carla made an indignant sound on behalf of her girlfriend, and flipped her brother off in turn.

“Cool off, Tommos,” Harry said teasingly, eyes scanning his cards. “Even with our dear Louis cheating, I can win.”

This time, the indignant sound came out of Louis’ mouth. “You’re supposed to be on my side!”

Harry batted his eyelashes at him, looking anything but innocent. “Am I? It’s a solo game, sweetheart. I would have backed you up, but you’re cheating.”

“I am not!” Louis exclaimed in fake outrage, throwing his hands full of cards in the air. “You know what, Harold, if you lose tonight, you’ll sleep on the mattress.”

Harry blinked, staring at Louis impassively. “Wasn’t I supposed to take the mattress anyway?”

“As a good boyfriend, I was gonna give you my bed, but now I’m reconsidering, you cunt.”

Em and Carla watched the two argue, and Em peered down at her girlfriend, who was sitting between her legs. “Are they always this annoying?”

“Trust me, it’s unbelievable,” Carla said in fake annoyance and disgust, rolling her eyes. “I hope we never turn out like them.”

Em chuckled and was tempted to kiss her on the mouth. Or nose. Carla had a cute nose. Usually when she’d kiss it, Carla would scrunch her nose and pretend to hate it. Em knew better.

“You’re so sleeping on the mattress, Styles,” Louis challenged, glaring at the cards in his hands. “Now, let’s finish this game.”

*********

Louis closed the bay window behind himself, and Carla took the opportunity of Harry and Em being out of earshot to whisper at her brother, “You let Harry win on purpose, didn’t you?”

He stilled, glancing from his sister to Harry. He was trying to climb the stairs very discreetly, Emily behind him. Maryse and Mark were already asleep. Louis looked back at his sister. “My boy’s got a bad back,” he only explained, shrugging. “My mattress is better.”

Carla cooed, and Louis slapped her shoulder.

When he closed his bedroom door after bidding the girls a good night, Harry was taking his shirt off, stifling a yawn—which, of course, made Louis yawn. Harry flopped down on Louis’ bed, crossing his arms under his head. Louis couldn’t resist any longer. He took his own shirt off and snuggled against Harry’s side, who wrapped an arm around him promptly.

“First night in your room together in two years.”

Louis snorted. “Your parents are not my parents.”

“Mmh.” Harry’s chest under Louis’ head rumbled at that. “Can’t believe you tricked them.”

Louis scrunched his nose. “Don’t. I’m gonna start feeling guilty now.”

Harry giggled quietly, and nosed at Louis’ temple. “I’m glad it worked, though.”

Louis smiled, his fingers caressing Harry’s chest. “Me too.”

When he tilted his head to look up at Harry, their lips immediately found each other’s.

*********

Louis was eating his cereal in silence, playing with a few corn flakes drowning in the milk. Harry had left a few minutes ago, his shift at the bakery starting soon. He got the job last year, and he absolutely loved it. He was only the cashier, but Louis liked to picture Harry with his apron, ready to bake himself many pastries.

His mother interrupted his day-dream, greeting him with a ‘Good morning’, which Louis returned, half-asleep still. The four of them had gotten to bed at 1am, but Louis and Harry had stayed up late, talking about everything and nothing. It was always like that with them. Conversations with Harry were always so effortless and interesting. 

“Hope you had a good time with your boyfriend yesterday.”

“Yeah, ‘t was fun,” Louis replied sleepily. Then, it was like his brain short-circuited. He snapped his head to look at his mom, and usually he was so good at coming up with lies on the spot, but right now he found that he could not. And his mother was grinning from one ear to another. “I—You—What?!”

“Louis, do you honestly believe I am that oblivious?” She laughed, though she did so with a frown. “I’m slightly offended.”

Louis couldn’t reply. He was at a loss of words. “But... How?” he finally managed to blurt out, when it was clear that his mom _knew_.

Maryse smiled fondly this time, her hand resting on top of Louis’ on the kitchen’s island. “Baby... I made you. You and Carla are my babies. I know my babies.”

Did that mean she knew about Carla, too? Louis’ question must have been clear enough with his eyes only, because his mother patted his hand. “Your sister is not ready yet. It’s okay. I just hope she’ll realise soon enough that you guys don’t need to lie anymore.”

God, Louis loved his mother so much. Maybe he teared up a little, but hey, it was only his mother and him. She wasn’t going to judge him. Especially when she opened her arms wide in invitation. Louis wasted no time, almost running into her arms.

“Love you, mom. Thank you.”

She tightened her arms around her son, and kissed the top of his head. “Love you too.” A silence passed, and then she said, “Doesn’t mean Harry will share a room again with you any time soon, by the way.”

Louis laughed and pulled away. Maybe they’d cross that bridge another time. Until then, his mother knew, and that was enough.

*********

**From: Harry**

_Always knew your mom knew. She’s that smart._

**To: Harry**

_You know she can’t read your text messages. Don’t try to flatter her, you’re not allowed to step a foot into my room for the future time being. Period remains undetermined._

**From: Harry**

_Dang it._

_Love you._

**To: Harry**

_Love you, too, sweetcheeks. And btw, I’ll have my revenge for the next game night. You’re so gonna lose._

**From: Harry**

_Whatever you say, cheater. But my back says thank you. Love you._

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.**
> 
> **Please, do not hesitate to leave a comment. :D I would very much like to hear your thoughts. I love reading all of them. And I will answer them as well. So yeah, kudos and comments would be very much appreciated! ^-^**
> 
> **Go read my other fics. Of course, it's not an order. Just an advice. Please. Pretty please? :D**
> 
> **[Click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring/works) to see and read all my other works!]**
> 
> **Twitter:**  
> [@larrycaring](https://twitter.com/larrycaring)  
>  **Tumblr:mystupidamours**


End file.
